


Things will get better.

by Sailorrinharu



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, How do I tag things Dx, I Tried, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Suicide Attempt, Things will get better In this I swear, well it will get some fluffly at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorrinharu/pseuds/Sailorrinharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka has serious depression and is currently being watched over in a mental hospital. Could Rin coming back to Japan help things out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first fanfic and it is probably not that great, but hey! I tried. You won't see Rin in this chapter, not yet. It's just Makoto and Haruka in this first part. Sorry if they're spelling errors and such, that can't be helped. Okay, bye~

Haruka's Point of View:

Why do others think there's something wrong with me? Why can't they just understand? As if I'm not normal. Well, apparently, I'm just not. I'm only a hazard. As least that's what I heard others claimed.

I think about this often as a lay in this uncomfortable bed within this ridiculous room that has various child like decorations along the walls. The shelf in front of me has all these different kinds of stuff marine animal toys. Heh, the sea lion toy has a security camera one behind it. They must think I'm stupid if I couldn't see that obvious camera poking out behind it. The I know they're watching me. I can _feel_ it. I always do.

"Why can't I be ordinary?" I mumbled to myself as I stare out the window, watching the waves crash onto shore out in the distance. One plus side to being in this certain mental hospital is that a have a great ocean view. No wonder why they decorated the room like this. It's ocean themed. Anyways, It seems like a great day to be swimming, or I suppose since I can't tell what the temperature is outside. I haven't been outside for about a week now.

About two years ago, my doctor told me I was diagnose with depression, which was pretty obvious. I wasn't eating, sleeping, and I was just staying home all the time. It would take an idiot to not be able to tell that something is off about me. Although, I have no idea when this started. One day I was fine and then I wasn't.

School was tough while dealing with depression. My doctors had to let the nurse know so that I could leave my anti-depressants in her office, which somehow ended up with my teachers knowing as well. Ms. Ama-chan would always separate the other students and myself, so that they didn't give me trouble. Something about me having a "hard time". I know she meant well, but It didn't help me make friends.

I had one friend, Makoto. He always stays by my side when times are tough. I think I would consider him as my best friend, since he's my only one for the time being. I mean, I was somewhat friends with that super hyper kid in swim club and... _Rin_. He was annoying, always pestering me to join his relay race, to the point where I told him yes just to make him stop. We won, and it was all worth it. Just that... smile on his face, wanted me to put one on mine also. I always had a close connection to him, that was until he left for Australia. He has been on my mind lately, I mean, he's _always_ on my mind but just more so this week. Am I ever on his mind too... I wouldn't want him to see me like this, pathetic and weak. Why did I even do that to myself...

"Haru-chan?"

As I look up from my thoughts, I see Makoto, staring at me worriedly from the door fame. When did he get here?

"I've been calling your name for five minutes now." he stated as he forced a laugh afterwards.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize..." I mumbled sort of to myself.

"Ah, don't be, it's fine."

He walked over towards me and sat in the blue, plastic chair on the right side of my bed. He looked around the room as if he hadn't ever seen it before, he's been visiting me everyday after school.

I hate this strange tension in the air. I always cause something like this... Should I say something? Maybe? _Fuck_ , I don't know. What would I even say-

"So, ah, how are you today, Haru?" Makoto questioned as he looked towards me. 

"Same as everyday..." I muttered.

"Oh? Hah, I would assume..." Makoto glanced up towards the eggshell colored ceiling as to avoid eye contact. He looks as if he wants to say something. Maybe I should act a bit more cheerful...

"Say, Haru, it's been over a week now... And we haven't really got to, y'know, talk about what happened." He said shyly.

Talk about what happened? There isn't really much to say... I mean it was obvious what I did, swallowing a bottle of prescription meds and hoping it was enough to end it finally. That was until Makoto came in only a few minutes later and I was rushed to the emergency room. I got my stomach pumped and then I was forced to be, well, here.

My parents thought It was a swell idea, at least that's what they said through the phone. They didn't even bother coming down here, which I wouldn't blame them. I know they don't want to see me like this, and I wouldn't want see the muffled cries that I heard over the phone from my mother. I don't know if I could handle it...

"Haru? What's wrong? Say something." Makoto pleaded as I came back to my senses. He was staring at me with his worried green eyes.

" _What_?" I said slightly irritated.

"I said, we should talk about this, what and why this happened-"

"No" I responded quickly.

"Haru, but-"

"No! It's none of your concern, alright?" I blurted out somewhat dramatically. He sat there, looking shocked as he tried to think of something to say.

"... Uh, yeah... yeah, maybe another time..." He stated awkwardly. I watched him for a moment as he stared out the window, the same one I've been staring out of for days.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to shout." I sighed.

"No, no, I'm sorry, let's move on, hm?" Makoto said cautiously.

"Yeah. So, anyways... How's school going currently?" I began.

"It's been going well, some classes are a bit difficult..." He giggled, "Like English, but hey, no one can understand a language so easily in a short amount of time." He laughed honestly, cheering up a bit in the blue plastic chair. I forced a little smile on my face to help things not be so uncomfortable.

Hopefully, I'll be out of here soon... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so Rin makes an appearance in this one. Woo! Anyways, if they're mistakes, that can't be helped~

Makoto Point of View:

I bid Haru a farewell as I walked towards the lobby and left the hospital.

It's seems that Haru isn't really getting any better. He won't even discuss what happened, as if he doesn't trust me enough to share his thoughts.

... Maybe he doesn't.

But how does he expect to get out of there if he can't even talk to me about it? The nurses won't let him leave like that...

This is a better problem than I thought.

I didn't realize that I was walking towards town while I was thinking. I don't even need to go anywhere this afternoon. Usually mom would ask me To pick things up at the store, but she isn't even home. Speaking of which, no one is. Ran and Ren are hanging out at a friends house with mom and dad's at work, and won't be home anytime soon. Ehh, I'll just go anyways since I don't have anything better to do.

As I got closer to the Iwatobi town, I saw more colorful shops. Usually when I come to town, I go into my favorite stores and talk to the shop keepers. However, I don't feel like doing that today.

Today has been a bit much with Haruka, and I just don't want to think too much about this 'problem'.

Suddenly, I see that they're are swarms of people out here. Was Iwatobi always this populated? I mean, I wouldn't see why not. It's a good place to be, lots of fun things to do and see.

Why was I out here again? Oh, right, I was just visiting Haru at the hospital...

Wait. I said I wasn't going to think about it. C'mon just stop-

"Wahh!" I quipped as I bumped into another figure. Gosh how rude of me!

"I'm so sorry-" I started to say as I look towards the person I ran into. This guy, he... do I know him?

Red hair, red hair. How do I know red hair? Hmm...

 _Oh my gosh_.

"... Rin?" I inquired, dumbfounded.

He stared at me, as if trying to put together how he knows me and how did I know him. Suddenly, his face lights up in remembrance.

"Makoto...?" He asked, surprised.

I watched him as he took a step back to look at me fully. I grew much taller than him.

"Wow! How have you been?!" I proclaimed as I put my arms out for a hug as he gladly returned it a second later.

"I've been doing well, as for you?" Rin questioned, shifting his weight on the other foot, still looking up at me.

"I've been doing fine lately," I said with a smile.

I stared at his face, looking at his features. He's change, big time. His facial features are more sharp, as well for his teeth. They're like... Shark teeth. He was wearing a black jacket that had a Samezuka Academy logo on it. Isn't that like the powerhouse school for swimming...?

"Well, that's good to hear." Rin stated, cutting through my thoughts as he suddenly asked another question.

"Do you still hang out with Haru and them?" Rin asked curiously. 

"Uhh, yeah, Haru and I talk a lot, I guess you could say" I said, nervously. I don't think Haru would want me blabbing out what's going on to Rin. Right? _I don't know_. If he doesn't ask, then I won't tell him. Sounds good to me. 

Rin looked towards the ground and stared at our feet before speaking again.

"So, how is Haru?" He asked sincerely, looking up, as he waited for my answer.

... _Dammit_.


End file.
